The Love Letters
by CodenameOne
Summary: When Akatsuki finds a blank envelope containing a mysterious love letter in her locker, she's left wondering just who could've written it, and embarks on a hunt to find the author. Along the way, she'll have to conquer silly shenanigans from her fellow fleet girls and a continual whirlwind of mystery and emotion leaving her asking the same question: just who is K?
1. Drying Ink

I found a letter in my locker today. It was the oddest thing, to pull open the door and to find the little envelope at the bottom, lying on top of a spare pair of shoes. I asked myself 'what is this?' and bent down to pick it up. There was nothing written on it, but the flap had a heart sticker sealing it shut. A love letter! My heart had skipped a beat and I gently pulled it open and slid out the letter within.

_Akatsuki,_

_There is little point in denying the truth: I love you. I quite very love you, as a matter of fact. I'm ever so fond of your zeal and peppiness, and find your devotion to ladylike behaviors so endearing. I watch with envy at your outgoing nature, and it brings me such joy to be close to you the way I am. I've long thought of how I'd approach this subject with you, and I've decided leaving this letter in your locker is the best way. Perhaps in the coming days and weeks, your heart will guide you to me. If you feel the same way, I have every confidence that it will._

_-K_

There was nothing else written, and I must've read it half-a-dozen times before folding it up and setting it on one of the shelves. Who could this be? It was signed only with the K, so I began to run a few names through my head.

_Kongou, but that doesn't seem likely at all, given how much older she is than me. Plus she's never had eyes for anyone but the Admiral. Kitakami? Not a chance, and even if it was her, Ooi would erase me from the face of the earth. Kaga? Kirishima? Kuma? None of them made any sense!_

"Akatsuki-chan, what are you doing?" I heard from beside me, and turned to face the speaker. It was Inazuma, my fellow destroyer in our division. All our lockers were next to each other's, and I assumed she'd come to retrieve something. I realized i'd just been standing in front of my open locker, staring blindly at nothing.

"I found a letter in my locker just now. It was a love confession!" I exclaimed, and Inazuma gasped and held her hands up together. I swear I could almost see stars in her eyes, amazed as she was.

"That's great, Akatsuki-chan! Who's it from?" she asked.

"That's the thing, it wasn't addressed or signed, except for a little 'K' at the end. I was trying to think of who it could've been from when you showed up" I explained, putting my hands on my hips. I didn't think Inazuma had left the letter, but it was convenient how she had shown up not long after I found the letter.

"Can I see it? Maybe I can help!"

I quietly handed her the letter and waited for her to read it, watching her expression as she did so. She had one hand on her cheek and was smiling, seemingly about to gush over the rather subdued confession.

"Hmmm, well, I can't say I know who wrote this, but I'm sure you'll figure it out! Maybe your secret lover will leave other letters or clues for you, wouldn't that be cute? I'm really happy for you, Akatsuki-chan!" Inazuma said and hugged me. I returned the embrace, but my mind was preoccupied with the sudden turn of events. Someone on base was in love with me, and I had no idea who, or how to find out. Secretly, I hoped there'd be more letters to come, if only to help me figure out who was so into me.

Inazuma released me and I stepped back, putting the letter in a pocket and shutting my locker. "I guess I'll ask around, see if anyone can help me find out who left this letter for me" I said, and Inazuma smiled.

"Good luck, Akatsuki-chan!"

* * *

"EEEEEEEE!"

I tried desperately to breathe as Kongou tried to squeeze me into spaghetti, having picked me up in a ridiculous bear hug. I'd gone to her first, and asked her about the letter. She'd hardly read it at all before she dropped it and picked me up, putting me in a brief fight for my life. Mercifully she put me down before all my organs were squashed, and I heaved as I struggled to recover my breath, her hand on my back.

"This is great, Akatsuki-san! We have a secret lovers story going on, this is so cute! Oh I wonder who it could be?" Kongou said, putting both hands to her cheeks and swaying her hips. "Oh if only Admiral would leave me little letters, hehehe~"

"Umm, yeah. I guess you don't know who wrote this, then?" I asked, and suddenly she got all serious. She bent down and put her hands on my shoulders, and I began to sweat a little, afraid of what she'd do next. She was so utterly unpredictable, it could be hard to keep up.

"I have an idea! Let's work together as detectives and try to track your secret admirer down! Are there any other clues you can show me? Maybe we can dust the envelope for finger prints! Are there any scents attached to the letter?" Kongou fired off rapidly and pulled back, looking around. She bent down and picked up the letter, pressing it to her face and inhaling. "Hmmm, smells just like paper. No scents or perfumes, but maybe there's some secret code or invisible ink! Let me take this to Kirishima, she'll know what to do with it!"

"Ahh, no, that won't be necessary" I quickly said, reaching up and taking the letter from her grasp and putting it back in my pocket. "I'm sure there's no secret writing or anything like that. Maybe one of the others will know something. Thanks."

"Ufufu~ This is so cute, I can't wait to see how this'll play out, mm-hmm-mm!"

She'd gone back to her weird swaying with her hands on her face and I simply walked away, leaving her to her fantasies of the Admiral. I was no closer now than I was earlier, but I still had a few more girls to ask. I was sure I'd get to the bottom of this before long!

* * *

"Let's go, Kitakami-san."

"Oh, but the girls in Destroyer Group Six are kinda cute. It's kinda nice that she has someone leaving little letters for her, don't you think, Ooi-chi?"

"Uh-uuh, yeah, of course Kitakami-san! But...let's go somewhere else, OK? Let's go to the cafe."

"O-OK, Ooi-chi, but you're gripping my hand pretty hard. O-Ooi-chi!"

Well that was a waste of time.

* * *

"Let me see."

After seeing Kongou and Kitakami, I decided to go see Kaga next. I found her with Akagi in the gardens, practicing their archery. As magical as it was to watch their arrows turn to planes I was here with a purpose, and a true lady never lets anything distract her from her purpose! Kaga took the letter and briefly read it over, handing it to Akagi to let her take a look before she gave it back to me. "Any ideas, Kaga-san?" Akagi asked, and Kaga shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry to say I am not the author of your letter, Akatsuki-chan, but maybe there's something you've missed. Perhaps there was another letter, or perhaps you're meant to simply wait for your admirer to give you another hint" Kaga said.

Akagi nodded. "Perhaps, also, you're looking in the wrong place. Maybe the 'K' was meant to throw you off, to mislead you from the true author."

That made things even worse! The K was the only clue I really had so far, and if it was supposed to mean something else, and not my lover's name, there was no way I'd ever be able to find the person who wrote this letter to me. Not without help, anyway! "Who would do that, though? I mean why write someone a love letter but then not sign it, or worse, try to mislead them?" I asked.

"I suspect it has to do with the final lines of the letter. Your secret lover wishes for you to find her with nothing but your heart to guide you to her. A challenge of faith, so to speak" Kaga explained.

"Hmm" I hummed, sinking into thought. If I assumed the K was meant to throw me off, I'd have to deduce what the K actually meant.

"Or maybe her lover is just being mischievous" Akagi commented, and Kaga gave her a deadpan look. I put the letter away as Kaga turned back to look at me again, one hand on her hip as the other held her bow.

"Well, thanks anyway. I guess I'll go back to my dorm and try to figure this out. Have fun with practice" I said with a graceful curtsy, which earned a giggle from the two carriers. I turned and walked away, listening to the rustle of grass beneath my shoes and the soft breeze. The mystery was on, and I'd have to use my feminine wits and ladylike charms to uncover the truth!

* * *

_It was hard, leaving the letter for her the way I did. Akatsuki's a smart and beautiful young lady, though, and it was true what I said. I'm confident that she'll be able to figure it out. I'll have to hope for my sake that she does. If she doesn't, I'm not sure I'll be able to muster the courage to tell her directly. It's funny... To face the Abyssals is nothing compared to facing one's own feelings._

_-K_

* * *

**Note: a love mystery! Ooh! ****I'm basically addicted to writing for KanColle at this point, and I wanted to do another ship-shipping fic for these great and adorable girls. This time, though, I wanted to do something a little different. This should be fun!**


	2. Echo

The following day came, and I spent most of it without thinking of the letter or my mysterious lover. We'd had class, and I'd devoted myself to paying attention to Ashigara's lessons lest I fall victim to her wrath. The morning passed in a blur, with it already being noon, and we were about to break for lunch when Shimakaze approached me.

"I hear you got a love letter, shortstack."

I frowned at her calling me short, but I ignored it and simply nodded. "I don't know who it's from, but I'm going to find out" I told her. I smirked as a thought occurred to me, and before Shimakaze could reply I said "maybe it was you. It'd explain the way you act towards me; you're probably a _tsundere._"

Shimakaze let out a croak and put her hands on her hips. "As if. Good luck finding your secret admirer, shortstuff" she said, and turned to leave with her little turret pets in tow. Some of the other girls had already left and I turned in my seat to collect my bag. Hibiki, who sat next to me, had stood and already gathered up her bag.

"A love letter? I wonder from who" Hibiki said. I put my elbow on the desk and placed my chin in my palm, staring up at the ceiling. Hibiki was pretty smart, she'd probably be my best bet for finding my secret lover. She had a good eye and was always so calm and rational, she'd probably be able to analyze the letter and discern some hidden clue from it.

"I don't know. Hibiki-chan, could I show it to you? Maybe you could help" I said, and she simply shrugged. I reached into my bag, pulled out the letter, and handed it to her. She took a moment to read it and handed it back over to me, her expression as unreadable as ever.

"They seem very devoted to you. I wish you luck in figuring out who it is" she said. "I didn't really see anything out of place in the letter. Maybe one of the others could tell you more."

"It seems like that's what everyone has been telling me! I talked to Kongou-san about it first and she went all crazy, talking about becoming a detective and investigating this like it's some mystery. I guess it kinda is, though..." I said. "Huh, maybe I should talk to her again, though. I just had an idea. Uh, I'm gonna go talk to Kongou-san, OK? I'll catch up with you and the other girls later, OK? Bye, Hibiki-chan!"

"Khorosho."

* * *

I found Kongou at Cafe Mamiya, eating with her sisters. I was a little reticent to approach her and the rest of the battleships, but she saw me and waved me over, shouting "hey, Zucky!" and some English I didn't understand, and I walked over and stood next to her. "Still on your love hunt? I was talking with my sisters just now about a plan to help you. Want to hear it?"

"Ah, no, thank you, but I did want to talk to you, Kongou-san. Alone, OK?" I said, and she smiled and nodded. She excused herself and I led her over to a quiet corner of the cafe where no one else would be able to hear us. I was afraid to ask her about this, but maybe it'd be just the kind of help I really needed. "What can you tell me about...love? I've got all these ideas about how a lady should behave, but love isn't really something I've ever thought about."

"Mmm, this is so precious! You little destroyer girls are too cute" she gushed, and I was afraid she'd just waste my time with her weirdness, but thankfully she composed herself and seemed to take my question seriously. "The thing about love is that it's too different for everyone to really explain it. It's something that completely encompasses you, makes you see the world differently. Your partner is more than just your lover; they're your best friend, your support unit, your anchor. They become the center of your world, and you become the center of theirs. There's nothing I or any of the other girls can tell you that could really help you; you just have to read the clues your secret admirer leaves behind and listen to your heart. It'll lead you right to where you need to go."

I was blown away. Who knew that Kongou could be so wise! "Thank you, Kongou-san! I'll do what you said."

"Hey, no problem! Now let's say we get you something to eat? Kirishima-nee's spicy curry is to die for!" she exclaimed, gesturing back to the table where her sisters were. Those battleships always ate so much! They each had a giant stack of the curry on their plates and I swear I could almost _see _the spiciness from here.

"Aahhh, no, thank you very much. I'm gonna go find the other girls and eat with them, OK? Byeee, _arigotooo!_" I said, and zoomed away before Kongou could drag me back to her table. As hungry as I was, there was no way I was going to risk dehydration, or worse, sweating, from eating Kirishima's insane curry. A lady needs to look dignified when eating!

As I thought this I passed by the carriers and saw the absolute mountain of curry Akagi and Kaga had, and seemingly within a blink it was all gone and they were getting up for more. I could only stand and watch with mouth agape as Akagi's cheeks bulged out like a chipmunk's as she shoveled the curry into her gullet. She looked so ridiculous! I shook my head and carried on, scanning the cafe for the other girls of DD6, finding them in a booth near the windows. Inazuma waved me over and I approached and I slid in next to Hibiki.

"Akatsuki-chan! Inazuma-chan told me all about the letter, and we saw you talking with Kongou-san. What did she say?" Ikazuchi asked as I settled in. The other girls quietly watched me, waiting for my answer, except for Hibiki, who focused on eating her lunch.

"She said I'd just need to follow my heart, and that it'd lead me in the right direction" I said. "Kaga-san told me something similar, but Kongou-san told me quite a bit more about how important love is, and how it changes you for the better."

"She said this to you?" Hibiki asked without turning to look at me. How rude! I ignored it, though, and nodded.

"Wooow, who knew Kongou-san could be so smart?" Inazuma said, and Ikazuchi nodded.

"The battleships all know what they're talking about when it comes to this sort of thing. I wonder what Nagato-san would say, though. Have you asked her or Mutsu-san?" Ikazuchi asked.

"No way, Secretary Ship Nagato is scary, and plus she has other things to worry about. It'd be rude if I tried to help her with my issue and distract her from her duties" I explained.

"Well, whatever you do, don't ask Ashigara-sensei. She'd give you terrible advice" Ikazuchi said with a laugh, and Inazuma looked at her with a gasp and shocked expression.

"You're so mean, Ikazuchi-chan! Ashigara-sensei just has a hard time with boys, but she deserves to be happy too."

"Sorry, sorry" ikazuchi said, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm gonna go for seconds. Does anyone else want some, too?" she asked, and Inazuma and Hibiki nodded. I also asked her to grab me some as she picked up our plates, a smile at one corner of her mouth. "Geez, you all rely on me too much. I'll be back in a moment."

As she walked away I turned my attention back to the other two girls. "Have there been any further letters?" Hibiki asked, and I shook my head. "Maybe your secret lover will leave another for you soon, since you've been asking around. I'm sure she's heard about your search by now."

"Hmm" I hummed, another thought occurring to me. "A her, though, huh? Who would've guessed I've got a girl chasing after me" I said.

"It looks more to me that you're chasing her" Inazuma said with a giggle, but she nodded all the same. "Anyway, I don't see anything wrong with it. I mean, have you seen Ooi-chi and Kitakami-san? Those two are head over heels for each other, and we all support them."

"It's not that, I just...never thought it'd be me, too. I've always felt a lady should find a nice man" I explained.

"Would you say no if a girl asked, though?" Hibiki said, and I took a moment to think it over. It occurred to me then that, no, I wouldn't. I'd been so caught up with the whole mystery that I hadn't even taken a moment to think of how I'll reply once I do find my secret lover, but I decided then that I'd be honest with my feelings, whatever they'd turn out to be.

"I guess it depends on who it is, but I wouldn't shoot them down outright, I guess. I'd at least give it a chance, you know?" I said, and the two of them nodded. Just then Ikazuchi returned with more curry for all of us, and I realized as she set down the plates for us just how hungry I really was. I wasn't going to devour it the way the carriers do, a lady has to keep up appearances, but...I'll admit to maybe having eaten it all a little quicker than usual!

* * *

The afternoon came and passed as quickly as the morning, having been taken up by our usual training sessions. Night quickly came and we all took our usual baths before turning in to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night with a need to use the bathroom, and I quietly crawled out of bed and to the hall outside our dorm. Unlike some of the other dorms DD6 didn't have a private bathroom attached to its dorm. Our dorm was on the floor above the repair docks and we were supposed to use the bathrooms and locker rooms there. Given that we were so much younger than the other girls it was supposed to promote our integration into the fleet and make us more comfortable sharing communal baths with other girls.

And so it was I made my way downstairs, my bare feet plodding against the smooth wood of the floor, a stuffed bear in my hand(the base was scary at night, OK?) and into the docks. I closed one of the stalls opposite our lockers and sat down, quietly humming to myself. I kept the lights off to avoid blinding myself, but thankfully there was enough residual light from the repair bays themselves to see by.

I was barely in there more than ten seconds when I heard someone else come in. Instead of entering one of the stalls like I thought they would, though, they passed them and seemed to approach the docks. I figured it was one of the girls coming in for some repairs and didn't pay it much attention, but after a few moments I heard them fiddling with the lockers, and my heart jumped as I realized the person in the room with me was my secret lover!

_Ugh, at this time? Stupid... Bad bladder! Bad! Now I can't see who it is!_

I listened as the mysterious person quickly left and I did my best to finish up. I flushed and washed my hands and quickly rushed over to the lockers, my hand a blur as it turned the dial. I flung my locker open and sure enough there was another blank envelope at the bottom. This time I quickly tore it open and pulled out the letter within, and began to read.

_Akatsuki,_

_Once again, I find myself unable to bear my feelings for you, and find I must seek an outlet for them. So it is that I'm writing this letter, to be left for you when the time is right. It's a terrible burden to remain quiet in the wake of the emotional maelstrom I routinely find myself in, but I can't bring myself to approach you directly. I wrote in my diary that it's easier to face the Abyssals than my feelings for you, but if I don't write these out, I'm afraid of how it will affect me. Your bright personality is the catalyst that allows me to rise, like a Phoenix, each morning and brave the day at your side, even as my proximity to you torments my emotions. I can only imagine how you feel about me. The notion that you may not reciprocate terrifies me more than anything I've ever known._

_With love,_

_-K_

The letter was so sweet, but I barely noticed as I once again wracked my brain for any hint as to who could be writing these! _Who are you, K?! _I thought, unable to come up with an answer. This letter seemed to have been written before I'd even been given the first letter. It didn't reference how I'd been asking around about the first letter, anyway. I lowered my hands, the letter in my grasp and became lost in thought. I thought back to how the mystery lover had come into the locker room to leave the letter. They'd been right here, but even if I'd tried calling out to them they probably wouldn't have answered. Plus no true lady tries to have a conversation while using the potty. I could've chased them, but they'd likely been long gone by the time I'd gotten out of the stall. The truth was, all I had now was two letters and no further clues as to just who was writing them.

I sighed and put the letter away in my locker, and gathered up my stuffed bear as I headed back to my dorm. Tomorrow was another day, and I'd need my sleep if I wanted to face the challenges it'd bring with a clear and level head.

* * *

_I left another letter for her. After hearing about her inquiries over the letter and seeing how determined she seemed to find me, I couldn't bear the tsunami of emotion that crashed over me. The letter was only the second I'd written, and it was a little old, but I felt she deserved to be reminded of my devotion to her, and I remember that letter had a hint in it that might help lead her to me. I first started writing those letters with no intention of ever giving them to her, but it got to the point where I felt she needed to know. Next time, I'll write a new one and leave that for her._

_-K_


	3. Faithful

A few days passed with me unable to pursue my search for my secret lover. We'd had some intense training the day after I received the second letter, and for two days after that there was some patrolling and light action against the Abyssals(with no casualties, thankfully). Now, however, we were back to a lighter schedule of lessons and training, and I was down in the docks taking an afternoon bath with my friends in Destroyer Division Six.

"A second letter, and you were right here when they came in to drop it in your locker? Who was it!?" Inazuma asked as she scrubbed Ikazuchi's hair.

"I don't know, I was in the potty when they came in, and it wasn't like I was gonna try to talk to them while using it" I said.

"The 'potty'? Geez, Akatsuki-chan, you're so childlike" Ikazuchi teased, and I grumbled. I was not! I was a dignified lady! But...saying 'toilet' sounds so...uncut. Er, wait... Uncouth! That's the word.

"Am not, Ikazuchi-chan! The point is my secret lover left me another letter, and this one seems a bit bolder than the last. I left it in my locker, lemme go get it" I said, quickly drying my hands off. Really I was finished with my bath, and was just waiting for the rest of the girls to finish theirs before we went to dinner. I grabbed the letter and passed it around to Ikazuchi, Inazuma, and Hibiki.

"Wow, this really is a lot more bold... Geez, I feel kinda bad for her: she really loves you, Akatsuki-chan, but is too afraid to tell you directly" Inazuma said and handed it to Ikazuchi.

"Aw, this Phoenix comment is kinda cute. I wonder if it doesn't mean anything, though. Seems a little out of place, like it's supposed to be a hint" Ikazuchi said.

"Huh? You think so? But what could it mean, exactly?" I wondered as Ikazuchi handed the letter to Hibiki.

"Her handwriting is very nice."

...

"That's it?! Geez, Hibiki-chan, not exactly helping with a comment like that" I complained, and Hibiki simply shrugged and handed the letter back to me. I guess I shouldn't complain too much, though. That was Hibiki's nature, being the quietest of us all. "I just wish that whoever it is would just come up to me and say it! How hard could it be?"

"It can be hard, I bet. She might be afraid of how you'll respond, and is preferring to just leave you little letters to let you know she's out there until she can find the courage to tell you" Ikazuchi said.

"She'll never know how I'll respond unless she comes to ask me! Geez, it's kinda unfair for her to write all these things out in her letters and then not tell me who she is" I complained. I was perhaps being a bit harsh, but it's how I felt.

"Maybe you could find a way to leave letters for her, try and find out more about her" Ikazuchi said.

I huffed. "I don't even know who it is! If I did, I'd just walk up to her and talk to her. How am I gonna leave letters for her when I don't know who it is?"

"Stop fighting!" Inazuma yelled, waving her arms. "Ikazuchi-chan is just trying to help, Akatsuki-chan."

"Khorosho."

I sighed. "Sorry, I'm just kinda frustrated. I want to find out who it is and give them an answer, but I just don't have any idea how to do it, and their little hints aren't even really helping. And what Kongou-san and Kaga-san said hasn't helped me either. I just feel kinda lost, OK?"

"I'm sure your secret lover understands that, but if it's hard as Ikazuchi-chan said then I can see why she wouldn't just come out and say it. Give her some time; she'll either come tell you in person eventually, or you'll figure it out before then" Hibiki said.

"Mmm, maybe. I'm sorry, girls, I know you're all here for me, and that makes me glad. Maybe I should talk to Kongou-san again, and show her the second letter. She might be able to make something out of it."

"You can't do that right now, we're about to go to dinner" Ikazuchi said, and the rest of the girls nodded. I guess I'd have to ask Kongou after dinner or maybe tomorrow.

We were all about to go get dressed when some of the battleships and heavy cruisers came out of the docks, towels wrapped around their bodies. Atago and Takao came over, and I braced myself for what was about to happen next.

"Hello girls, PANPAKAPAAAN!" Atago shouted, lifting her arms into the air. Inazuma, Ikazuchi, and Hibiki replied with a "panpakapan" of their own and my palm met my face as I shook my head. Everyone on base was so weird it was a wonder that us normal ladies didn't go crazy.

* * *

The following day we all had off, and early in the morning I decided to go find Kongou. She hadn't been in the Admiral's office or in her dorms, and so I was kind of wandering around the base looking for her. I spotted Ooi and Kitakami sitting together near the flower fields and paid them no mind, not wanting to meet Ooi's Type 93's. As I walked the grounds I passed by the bushes and hedges near the admin building and I saw a few fleeting streaks of white within the green, and I paused to take a look. The bushes rustled and I pushed them aside with my hands, the face of Kirishima peering out at me.

The two of us merely stared at each other a moment, myself briefly wondering if I should just leave her alone to do whatever it was she was doing, but a part of me wanted to scream and ask her just what WAS she doing.

"Oh, Akatsuki-chan, it's nice to see you! Don't mind me, I'm just observing" she said.

"Observing what?"

"Ooi-chi and Kitakami-san, of course. I thought that if I studied them that it might help me to find your secret lover. Kongou-nee is around somewhere as well, pursuing her own line of investigation. Oh, hold on, something's changing" Kirishima explained, and I watched as she brought up a pair of binoculars to watch Ooi and Kitakami.

This was getting kind of absurd at this point. Was everyone on base getting involved with this? I told myself that Kongou was likely to blame for most of it; she could get anyone to do anything if she talked fast enough and used enough English to confuse them. "Rrrr, this is so silly. Where is Kongou-san, I want to talk to her, OK?"

"Shhh, Akatsuki-chan, I'm taking notes."

I groaned and walked away, vaguely aware of Kirishima's yelp as the branches smacked her in the face, but I hardly cared. I decided that if I couldn't find Kongou, I'd have to do my own investigating. I went back to our dorm building and headed for the docks, intent on retrieving the two letters and examining them. I figured if I at least had the two letters and read them back again then I might learn something I missed. Ikazuchi seemed to think that the second one had some kind of hint in it, at least.

As I approached the door to the docks I saw the knob turn and the door open up, Hibiki casually stepping out. She saw me approaching and nodded, and I picked up my pace a little bit, wanting to meet her as she left the docks. "Hi, Hibiki-chan. What are you doing?"

"Hello. I was just using the bathroom. Have you had any luck with your search?" she asked.

"No. Kirishima-san was doing this ridiculous thing where she was watching Ooi-chi and Kitakami-san, thinking that maybe she'd learn something that could help, I dunno. She's so weird. All of the Kongou class is weird. I just want this whole mystery to be over, Hibiki-chan" I complained.

Hibiki folded her hands together in front of her and nodded. "Khorosho. See you later, Akatsuki-chan" she said and walked past me. Weird, but whatever. I pushed the door to the docks open and walked over to my locker, my mind preoccupied with getting back to the investigation. I pulled open the locker door, retrieved the two letters, and sat down on one of the benches. Really the second one was more interesting than the first, being a lot more...forceful than the first. With such remarks as 'the emotional maelstrom' and the Phoenix comment it certainly created a lot more intrigue.

I read it through again, and again after that, but I couldn't really discern anything I didn't already know. My mind was hung up on the Phoenix comment, though. If Ikazuchi thought there was something to it, then there must've been, but I couldn't imagine what. I tried to think back to any other times I'd heard about Phoenixes or such, but I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't even think of any time any of the other girls had talked about them, or told a story about one, or anything.

I shut my eyes and thought about what Kaga and Kongou had told me, closing out everything else and clearing my mind. I didn't know who this girl was, and as such I had no feelings for her, beyond maybe those of a friend, but maybe combined with what I knew I'd be able to figure something out. I thought of the namesakes of my sister ships-Dawn, Thunder, Lightning, Echo-but there was nothing. Blizzard for Fubuki, January for Mutsuki, Evening Squall for Yuudachi(to say nothing of her Nightmare of the Solomons nickname. She's become downright terrifying after her remodel), but there was no Phoenix.

I sighed and got up, headed back to my locker, and put the letters away. I stood with the door open and stared blankly at the back of the locker, lost in thought. To think I'd be this worked up over trying to find a secret lover, and that there'd be this much intrigue and drama around the whole thing. To think I'd even have a secret lover in the first place! The whole thing was just so ridiculous I wanted to scream. I sighed and hanged my head, and that's when I saw it. Another blank envelope, at the bottom. My hands were but a blur as I ripped it open and pulled out the letter within, but as I did a strand of hair fell to the floor of my locker.

_Akatsuki,_

_This letter is the latest one, freshly written just a day prior. Or maybe more, if I'd not had a chance to sneak this to your locker, but I promise that this is the first letter I've written in some time. I felt compelled to write a new one after seeing how fervently you're searching for me, and rest assured I have heard your cries of frustration. Know that I know that this is very frustrating for you, but if only you could feel the hesitation I have to approach you, then you would understand. That's not fair, I know, but please my love, I ask for patience. I do not deserve it, perhaps, but I ask for it all the same. My faith and devotion to you is as unsinkable as I am. I will write you again, soon._

_With love,_

_-K_

"Hmm, a new letter? So the other ones were old? I guess maybe she'd never thought to give them to me, but still wanted to write these letters as an outlet" I said quietly. I read it through again, but the only thing that stood out was the 'unsinkable' comment. Who was unsinkable? Many of us had taken hits and not sunk, so it'd be a bit of a challenge to narrow a list like that down, and I couldn't think of anyone who'd taken multiple hits over time and still never sunk. I couldn't think of anyone who had never taken any hits, either, so that was a dead end. I felt like I was getting closer to figuring out the mystery, with the clues I'd been fed thus far by my secret lover, but I was still missing a few pieces of the puzzle.

I was about to shut the door when I remembered the lock of hair that had fallen to the floor. Really I hadn't paid it much attention, but it had seemed to come out of the envelope when I opened it. I suspected it had been a strand of my own hair that just happened to have fallen out right at that moment, but I was certain that wasn't the case. I bent down and searched for it at the bottom of my locker, finding it wedged between the spare pair of shoes I kept in there. I stood back up and held the strand up to the soft light of the locker room, carefully inspecting it.

The little strand of hair was white.

* * *

_Another day, another letter. I'm sorry, Akatsuki. I'm so sorry that I cannot tell you my feelings in person. I love you, and I promise that it will all come to light very soon. My love burns like the rising Phoenix and it is my earnest hope that you will respond with a burning love of your own to fuel the fire of passion I have quietly nursed for so long._

_-K_


	4. Unsinkable

"Maybe it's...Hibiki?"

"Huh? H-Hibiki-chan?" I said. I'd shown the third letter to Ikazuchi and Inazuma, and told them about the white strand of hair, over breakfast the following morning. Hibiki was out on an early morning sortie with some of the other girls, and so it was just the three of us in DD6 at the breakfast table this morning. After showing the letter to them Ikazuchi had brought up the idea of my secret lover possibly being Hibiki.

"Who else has white hair? Also, I found out Hibiki-chan's nickname was once 'The Phoenix,' because she'd always take really bad hits but come back stronger. She was considered unsinkable. I think when she wrote those things in her letters they were meant to be hints, but I bet the strand of hair just accidentally fell onto the letter and she didn't notice before she put it in the envelope" Ikazuchi explained.

"Maybe she did it on purpose, though? Maybe she felt Akatsuki-chan wasn't catching her hints and left the hair in there to help her figure it out" Inazuma said, which earned a nod from Ikazuchi.

"Maybe you're right, Inazuma-chan. Anyway, I think it's her. Are you going to ask her?" Ikazuchi asked.

"I...don't know. She's out on sortie right now, so I've got some time to make my mind up" I said, slipping into thought. I'd never considered the possibility that it was Hibiki, nor had I ever really looked at her in a romantic way, but at the same time... One thing that still stumped me was, if it was her, why was she signing the letters with a 'K'?

I settled in with the other two in eating our breakfast, mulling over the developments this new letter had brought, and the very real possibility that my secret lover was Hibiki. I wondered how I should approach her about it, if I should wait for another letter or more hints to be absolutely certain she was the one, or if I should just...I don't know.

"Maybe one of us could ask her for you? I mean if you aren't sure, we could ask her for you and then tell you if she is or not" Ikazuchi said, with Inazuma nodding in agreement.

I shook my head. "No, if I'm going to find out, I'm gonna ask her myself. That's what a real lady would do" I said. I decided I'd just walk right up to Hibiki after she got back and ask her. If she was the one, then the mystery would be solved. If not... If not, that'd be kinda awkward, and she might think differently of me... No! No, I was sure she was my secret lover.

Breakfast passed and we were about to go to class for the day when we heard a distant alarm, alerting the base that we had ship girls coming back from a mission. We could see them gliding along the water from outside the cafe as they entered the bay and sailed into the launch bays, and although they were too far away to really see properly, I could tell that everyone who had left had come back alive, which was a relief. We turned and headed for the school building, ready to begin our lessons for the day.

* * *

_"There's nothing. It's been nearly an hour and there's been no word."_

_"We're going to prepare a search party, but keep hailing them. We need some kind of info here, damn it!"_

_"I'll go talk to the Admiral. Inform him of the situation."_

_"Mmm. I'll stay here, wait for any upda-"_

_"Wait! I'm getting a response! I read you, Light Cruiser Kitakami! Give me a status update!"_

_..._

_"It's not good, girls..."_

* * *

The morning classes passed without incident and we all broke for lunch. I hadn't seen Hibiki, none of us in DD6 had yet, but that wasn't entirely uncommon. There would've been a debriefing and then she probably would've retired to the dorms to rest. There was also the possibility that she and the other girls of that sortie had been ordered back out or been assigned to other duties for the day, so I wasn't too worried as we all walked over to Cafe Mamiya for lunch.

"Geez, Ashigara-sensei can be such a pain, poiii" I heard Yuudachi whine from nearby, Fubuki and Mutsuki at her sides. I was sure that Yuudachi was only saying that because she never does her homework, but it was true that Ashigara always rode us all a little hard. It was for our own good, I was sure.

"Maybe Fubuki-chan could tutor you, Yuudachi-chan" Mutsuki said, and I tuned out their conversation as we all shuffled into the cafe and went our separate ways. Today's special was inari with rice, and it wasn't long before I was sat in a booth with Inazuma and Ikazuchi once again.

"Have either of you seen Hibiki-chan today? Did she get sent back out on sortie after coming back earlier?" I asked.

They both shrugged. "She must've, because I haven't seen her or any of the other girls that went out this morning. I'm sure she's fine though, Akatsuki-chan" Ikazuchi said.

"Yeah! Have you decided if you're going to talk to her when she gets back?" Inazuma asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. A true lady wouldn't run away or back down! I just need to get her alone so I can talk to her in private."

"Geez," Ikazuchi said with a snicker. "Rushing things already?"

I blushed at her implication. "Th-that's not what I mean! I just want to talk to her, OK? I'm not gonna, like..._do _anything with her, OK?"

"Don't fight you two, geez. Akatsuki-chan just wants to tell Hibiki-chan her feelings, whatever they may be. Just because she wants to do that in private doesn't mean anything, Ikazuchi-chan" Inazuma said.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Sorry. Still, she's out on a sortie right now, so I guess you have no choice but to wait."

"Yeah" I said, resting my chin on my palm and gazing idly out the window at the bay. I noticed the launch bay doors closing, and didn't see anyone heading out, so it seemed that Hibiki and the others had returned, hopefully for good this time. I settled in and ate my lunch, making small talk with the other two while they ate.

_I guess if Hibiki is back I should make a plan for how I should approach her. I guess I could just wait in the halls near the Admiral's office, but if she's damaged she'll probably duck into the docks for some repairs. I don't think I'd be comfortable confronting her about the letters while she's naked in the repair bay, so that's out of the question. I could wait outside the docks in the hall, or in our dorm room. That'd probably make the most sense, to wait in the dorms _I thought.

I spent a little more time chatting with the girls and we were all about to leave when I saw some of the carriers outside. I figured they were just coming in to have their lunch but then I saw them with the Secretary Ship. They all paused outside for a bit to talk before Nagato parted ways with them, heading towards the admin building. I watched as Kaga put a hand on Akagi's shoulder before they turned around and headed towards the door of the cafe and coming in.

Everyone turned to see who had come in, but when Akagi or Kaga didn't move or say anything, I knew something was up. They shared a look before Akagi stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Early this morning, five of our girls went out on sortie to track down and remove an Abyssal observation fleet. They were successful in this mission and returned around breakfast time for debrief and reassignment. They were dispatched to a designated grid for patrols and reconnaissance, with the instructions to radio in when they reached their designated point. They failed to do this. For one hour, communications were attempted at regular intervals, and all failed. The Admiral had approved a search party when, five minutes ago, this fleet returned. They had been ambushed near an uninhabited archipelago by several enemy destroyers, but had managed to escape after inflicting some light casualties on the enemy. Most of the girls were unharmed, but...Destroyer Hibiki sustained severe damage and is under observed repairs at the dockyards. We thought you should all be made aware. She is alive, but the Admiral and Secretary Ship Nagato are unsure if she'll make it. I'm sorry."

I was dumbstruck. Hibiki was hurt?! I was glad she was still alive, but I knew I had to go see her. I and my friends immediately stood, and the carriers turned to look at us. We didn't even have to say a word before Akagi nodded. "I understand that the girls of Destroyer Division Six would like to see her. You may, but I'd like to ask that you keep it brief, and that everyone else let her be" Akagi said.

"Thank you, Akagi-san!" I and the others said in unison. We all rushed past her and Kaga and turned towards the docks. I prayed to whichever Gods would listen that they keep Hibiki safe and help speed her recovery along, and that she'd pull through this with ease.

* * *

We'd made it to the docks, out of breath and faces flushed, and quickly made our way to the repair bays. I pushed the door open and we rushed into the bays, finding Atago sitting by one of the bays. She turned to face us, a worried smile on her face. There'd be no panpakapan today, but I almost wished there would be. It'd be better than the current situation.

"Hello girls. Hibiki-chan is resting right now, but I can answer any questions you three have."

"Will she be OK?"

"How bad is it?!"

"Is she alright?"

Atago waved her hands. "Girls, girls, please. Not so loud. Hibiki-chan didn't suffer anything permanent, but she was hurt pretty badly. One of the girls behind her during the battle took a glancing hit, and shrapnel from the enemy's shell severely cut Hibiki's left arm. I'm told that as she was distracted while assessing the damage, she took a near-direct hit from an enemy destroyer, which immediately incapacitated her. Destroyer Shimakaze assisted her and prevented her from sinking, and carried her back to base as she and the others retreated under fire from the Abyssals. They did manage to sink a few of the enemy, though" Atago explained.

"Can we have some time alone with her, please?" Ikazuchi asked, and Inazuma and I nodded.

"She's sleeping, like I said, but I'll leave you three alone with her a moment" Atago answered, got to her feet, and walked out of the repair bay room, leaving us alone with Hibiki. We all crowded around the repair bay she was in, though no one dared to rush into the water and disturb Hibiki's rest. She was sitting peacefully in the water up to her collarbone, breathing through her mouth. Her entire left arm was wrapped in gauze, and I could see a glimpse of a bruise on her right side, but thankfully there was nothing else. At least, not that I could see. I was so happy that our uniforms protected us so much, but even glancing and near-hits could cause so much damage. My eyes began to tear up as I sat on the floor, looking at Hibiki, and I felt Inazuma and Ikazuchi hug me.

"She'll be alright, Akatsuki-chan. I'm sure of it" Ikazuchi said.

"Yeah. Give her a few days in here and she'll be back up, no problem" Inazuma agreed, and I nodded. I didn't know what I'd do without them and, I realized, Hibiki. She was my secret lover, I was absolutely certain, and I realized as I watched her in the repair bay just how much she meant to me.

"C-Can I have a moment with Hibiki-chan, girls?" I asked, and Inazuma and Ikazuchi nodded. They walked out of the repair bay and I wiped my eyes, scooted up closer to the repair bay, and struggled to find the words.

"Pull through this, Hibiki, please. For me, for all of us. Just please pull through this. We all love you, Hibiki. _I _love you" I said, watching her face. It didn't change, but I knew she wasn't dead. She simply breathed softly, and I thought more than anything else that she looked so cute just sleeping like that. I stood up and silently wished her well before I joined the other girls in the locker room. Atago nodded with a smile and went back into the bay to keep watch over Hibiki, and I crouched before Inazuma and Ikazuchi as they sat on one of the benches, and the three of us all hugged each other and began to cry. For as much as we were certain Hibiki would be alright, it was still so much to bear.

_Stay strong, Hibiki. I'll wait for you _I thought.

I didn't sleep at all that night.


	5. It Is

I was going out of my mind with worry.

It had been a few days since Hibiki had been hit and while she was awake and lucid at regular times, her repairs were taking forever! I'd already been assured that she hadn't suffered any permanent damage, and it was nice to see her and talk to her, but I couldn't wait for her repairs to be finished so I could finally approach her about the letters. I _knew _she was the one who'd been leaving me the letters, but between the worry over her repairs, the general concern over her having been hit in the first place, and the concerns over how I was going to approach her about the letters I was basically a nervous wreck.

"Geez, Akatsuki-chan, you don't look so good" I heard Ikazuchi say. The three of us had been relaxing in our dorm, being that today was our day off, but I'd been quietly fretting to myself all morning.

"I'm just worried about Hibiki-chan. Worried about her, worried about the letters, worried about talking to her, I'm just worried! I'm worried, I'm nervous, and I just... I don't know" I complained. I sat cross-legged at our table and the other two joined me.

"Maybe you should write and leave a letter for her. Since you're sure she's the one, just drop it in her locker and see what she says" Inazuma said.

"No, a real lady would talk to her in person. I just...don't know how. I guess I should just find a spot where we could be alone to talk things over, but I gotta wait for her to get out of the docks first!" I said with a sulk. "Maybe I should go see her anyway. I kinda miss her."

Ikazuchi giggled. "Geez, who knew you were so smitten with her already. If you feel this strongly, I don't know why you never talked to her first. You're kind of a lovebird, aren't you?"

"Am not! I've never looked at Hibiki-chan this way before, but now, after she left those letters for me, I don't know. I just don't know" I said. "Rrr, I'm gonna go see Hibiki-chan. I'll tell her hi for you guys. Bye!"

* * *

"Hello Akatsuki-chan, it's nice to see you" Hibiki said once I stepped into the repair bays. Her repairs had come along far enough that she no longer needed to be observed, except when sleeping, to make sure she didn't slide into the water and drown or something, and so she was left to sit in the bay. A hand towel and a few books had been left for her to entertain herself, but right now she was just sitting in the water.

"H-Hi, Hibiki-chan. I just thought I'd come by and see how you were doing, OK?" I said, sitting down beside the bay next to her. She smiled warmly, but her expression otherwise remained unchanged. It amazed me how, even when smiling, she looked so emotionless. A lot of it had to do with her cool blue eyes and the way she kept her brow set. She always looked kind of tired, but it was kind of relaxing. "Do you know when you'll be out?"

"The timer says I only have a few hours remaining" she said, gesturing to the clock above the bay. I nearly slapped my own forehead, I'd completely forgotten about the timers! I looked up and true to her word she only had about three hours to go before she was back to full health. I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Ahh, sorry, I forgot to check that."

Hibiki shrugged, but at least she was still smiling, which was a plus. I wasn't really sure of what to say or what to talk about, but I realized that just being in her company was reward enough. Still, the silence was becoming a bit awkward, and Hibiki wasn't exactly a chatterbox, so I felt as though I needed to fill the air with something.

"How have you been? You aren't in any pain or anything, are you?" I asked. It was a silly question, being that she was in the repair bay, so of course she wouldn't be in any real pain, but I felt like I should ask, just to make sure.

"My arm is a bit sore, and I'll likely have scars, but I'm comfortable otherwise. The repair bays certainly are pretty nice, don't you agree? It's nice to be able to slide into the water after a mission and feel the rejuvenation" she said, and I nodded. She was definitely right, the repair bays were magical, but there was something else bothering me.

"Are you OK otherwise? From what Atago-san told me, you were hit pretty bad."

Hibiki shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been afraid, but I've taken hits like those before. It's why they used to call me the Phoen-" she paused, smiled, and waved her hand, the water sloshing gently.

She was the one. That confirmed it. A thousand things ran through my mind in that instant, all of them questions. 'Why me', 'why did you sign the letters with a K', 'when did you start having feelings for me', etc., but I didn't voice them. "Ahh, well, that's good. Listen, did you want to talk after you get out? Like maybe we could go to the flower gardens and talk, OK?"

Hibiki smiled and turned to face me, her arms rising out of the water and propping herself up on her elbows, her chin in her palms. "Asking me out on a date, are you?" she teased, and I pulled back.

"Eh! O-Of course not, but... I just want to talk to you" I explained.

"You can talk to me right here, can't you?" she asked with a bemused expression. Geez, she could be such a tease when she wanted to be. Before I could reply, though, she pulled away and leaned back against the far wall of the repair bay. "I'll meet you in the flower gardens when I'm done, then" she said, and closed her eyes. I smiled and nodded, though she could see neither.

"O-OK, then I'll see you then and there, OK? I'll wait for you, OK?" I asked, and she nodded and hummed an acknowledgment. I stood up and quickly walked out of the bay, heading for the flower gardens.

It was time to give Hibiki a reply to her letters.

* * *

A few hours later I was sitting on one of the benches out in the flower gardens, idly kicking my feet at the air, waiting impatiently for Hibiki to show up. She wasn't late, but I was getting anxious. I'd had plenty of time to figure out how I was going to approach the conversation, but I needed Hibiki to actually be here before I could get to that conversation!

"Hello, Akatsuki-chan" I heard from behind me, and I jumped and yelped, looking back to see that Hibiki had snuck up on me. She walked around to the front of the bench and sat down beside me, a little closer than a friend normally would, but...she was more than a friend, wasn't she? I didn't know, but that's why I wanted to talk to her.

"Hi, Hibiki-chan, um..." I started, my mind going blank. I'd had this big conversation all cooked up in my head and now I just...couldn't get the words out. She smiled and waited patiently for me to start, and I composed myself. Let's try this again! "H-Hibiki-chan, you've been leaving me love letters in my locker, haven't you?"

Hibiki didn't even blink, didn't change her expression at all, but I swear I saw her go just a little rigid. She looked less...'loose', less care-free. "I'm glad to see you finally figured it out" she said.

"But...why me? What is it that you see in me, that makes you feel this way?" I asked.

"Haven't you been reading the letters? I find you to be so interesting, Akatsuki-chan. I adore your personality, your humor. You are so very pretty. Really, the letters were the best way to get my feelings out in the air, even if you didn't know at the time they were _my _feelings. I never intended to even give them to you, resigned to the knowledge that you'd probably never feel about me the same way. One day, though, I couldn't take it any more. It was a fairly simple task to slip a letter into your locker when no one was looking, at least the first time it was. Once the mystery began to spread and the other girls got involved I had to be a lot more careful when sneaking into the locker room. It was a little fun, in a way" she said with a rare but sweet giggle. "It was almost like being in a spy novel, carefully waiting until the right moment to leave the second and third letter."

"I was in the bathroom when you left the second letter!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. "I was right there when you came in, but I couldn't see you, and it wasn't like I was gonna storm out of the potty and confront you."

"Hehe," Hibiki giggled with a hand over her mouth. "The mystery was a little fun, wasn't it?"

"No!" I said. "It was kinda frustrating and unfair, Hibiki-chan. To read those letters and see how strongly you felt for me, but being made to run all across the base and deal with Kongou-san's weirdness trying to figure it out was totally unfair."

Hibiki's smile vanished and she lowered her hand, and I felt a little bad. "I'm sorry, Akatsuki-chan, but I couldn't face my true feelings. I tried so many times to confront you directly, but the fear of rejection made me hesitate every time. What's more, I was worried about how you'd think about me if you did reject me. Would it affect our friendship? Would you think differently of me? Would it make things awkward between us? These were questions that always made me second-guess myself each time I tried to muster the courage to speak to you directly. Writing the letters was a good relief, but as I said, I never intended to give them to you. They were just an outlet for my bottled emotions."

I nodded in understanding. "But then, why sign them? And why sign them with a K? Your name starts with an H, not a K!"

"Khorosho."

"Huh?"

"Khorosho" she repeated. "I went back and signed them after I decided to start leaving them for you, but I knew if I signed them with an H that you'd catch on fairly quick, so I signed them a K, for _khorosho._ To throw you off, and maybe to also help guide you to the truth."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Geez! That's so mean, Hibiki-chan, to lead me astray like that!" I complained, but in truth I wasn't all that mad. It was pretty clever, in a way, and just like Hibiki. Most of my questions had been answered, but now the time was quickly approaching that I'd have to answer one of her questions.

"I'm glad you were able to figure out the rest of the hints, though. I imagine, however, that Inazuma-chan and Ikazuchi-chan helped a bit with that" she said, and I nodded quietly. I knew she could tell that the mood had shifted, and I could almost see the hesitation in her eyes. "Do... Do you feel the same way? About me?"

I'd had so much time to think about it since realizing she was my secret lover, but still I took a moment to think. I thought back to what had gone through my mind when I'd heard she'd been hit, the way the fear and worry had surged through me, the immediate and intense desire to see her, to make sure she was alright. I wasn't in love with her the same way she was with me, but I still cared about her. Maybe all I needed was to give it a try?

"I don't feel the same way, but..." I started, and watched as she turned away. It hurt me so bad to see her think I was rejecting her, I couldn't bear it. "But I'm willing to try. I think you are kinda cute, OK? And I really like how relaxing you are to be around, Hibiki-chan. I think I'd like to try g-going... Going out with you, OK? When I heard that you'd been hit, I didn't know what to do. Seeing you in that repair bay made me realize just how much I cared about you, and not just as a friend."

Hibiki's smile returned in full, and she seemed so bright, so happy, that I couldn't help but smile too. She put a hand on one of my mine and I stared at it, unsure of how to respond. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, Akatsuki-chan. I worried so much for so long. I'll leave the first date up to you; I've had enough fun leaving the letters."

"Geez, and I've had enough fun and excitement racing all across the base these past few weeks. I'd like to do something relaxing for our first d-date, OK? Maybe a breakfast or lunch at Mamiya's?" I said.

"Mmm, Akatsuki-chan, every couple goes to Mamiya's for their first date. I thought a real lady would've been more imaginative" she teased.

"Glk! H-Hibiki-chan, don't tease me already, geez" I complained, and she giggled again. I could tell she was aware how rare it was for her to laugh, and that she'd definitely use it against me whenever I was mad at her for teasing me or whatever, but I didn't really care all that much. It was nice just to hear her laugh, no matter the situation.

"It's fine, Akatsuki-chan. So long as I'm with you, we can go anywhere you'd like" she said, and my heart melted at that. "I'm supposed to go see Secretary Ship Nagato-san now, so I'll see you later." She stood and I nodded, smiling at her.

"I'll see you later, Hibiki-chan. If you're not busy tonight, then I'll take you to Mamiya's, OK?"

She shrugged but smiled. "Khorosho. Goodbye, Akatsuki-chan" and before I could say the same to her, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek! My mind went blank and I missed her teasing smile as she walked away. A few moments later I snapped out of it and watched her as she walked to the admin building, and disappeared from sight all too quickly.

"Geeez, Hibiki-chan" I said with a sigh, but I smiled all the same. I hoped I'd have more reasons to smile moving forward. Being with Hibiki, I was sure I would.

* * *

**Afterword**

* * *

_It's been a few months now, and things have worked out pretty well! I can honestly say I love her, and I know that she would not hesitate to say the same. It's such a joy to spend time together with her, and there's no greater delight than waking up in the morning and seeing her face first thing. I wouldn't trade this feeling for the world, and neither would she._

_I love you._

_And I love you._

_-Hibiki and Akatsuki._

* * *

**Note: ****and we're finished! What fun this was, writing a proper story for KanColle like this! I hope you all enjoyed reading this one, it was certainly great to write it all. I'm not sure what's next for me and KanColle, but I'm sure inspiration will strike again soon. There's so many characters it'd be hard not to find something to write about(probably more yuri romance tho, tbh). See you next time!**


End file.
